The Shadow Rising/Chapter 56
Summary Perrin is sitting in the common room of the Winespring Inn, writing a letter to Faile. Aram is with him as Ban al'Seen enters and reports that the scouts have reported thousands of Trollocs both to the north and south. Perrin walks outside and finds that Wil al'Seen carries the Wolf-Head Banner. Perrin reviews the women and children who are prepared to run for the woods if the Trollocs break through. He apologizes to them for arranging for Faile to escape. Perrin rides to the center of the village and sees that the four hundred Whitecloaks, led by Dain Bornhald and Jaret Byar, are preparing to leave. He offers them a deal to arrest him if they stay and Dain agrees. The defense is organized and Perrin rides up to Verin. She says that he is a very interesting subject of study along with Mat and Rand. She asks him if he knows what it actually means to marry Zarine Bashere and looking at his axe, she says "When are you going to give this up for the hammer?" As Perrin contemplates what she might mean with these words they hear Trollocs roar from the forest surrounding the village. The Trollocs shout “Isam!” three times then attack. Verin comments that that is interesting. The Trollocs are so many that they quickly overrun the village defenses and Aram saves Perrin as a Trolloc grabs him. All around them people are fighting. right|thumb|275px|Trollocs attacking [[Emond's Field]] A boy comes to Perrin and reports that people from Deven Ride have come to help and are fighting the Trollocs from the south. Perrin then sees the Manetheren banner to the north―men from Watch Hill have arrived with Faile and Bain and together they kill the Trollocs and Myrddraal. They meet up with Faile and her party and she is ecstatic that men followed her in battle. Dain and Byar rides up to arrest Perrin, but he tells them that the deal was broken as the Whitecloaks did not help them. Dain says he will see Perrin dead if the world burns, but the Whitecloaks retreat reluctantly on Perrin’s command as the entire village is behind him. The mayor of Watch Hill asks Perrin if he should accompany the Whitecloaks to make sure they do nothing stupid, and Perrin agrees. The Women's Circle wants to talk to Perrin once all is safe, but all he wants is to be an ordinary blacksmith. Faile tells him it is too late for that and as they ride back to the inn they hear the people shouting "Lord Perrin Goldeneyes!" For a more extensive depiction of the battle, please see Battle of Emond's Field section. Watching from a tree a mile north, Ordeith does not understand how things went wrong. Why did Isam stop bringing in more Trollocs? He really wanted the entire Two Rivers totally destroyed in order to get Rand’s attention. He gathers his band of ex-Whitecloaks and a Fade and heads to Caemlyn, then on to Tar Valon. Characters * Perrin * Faile * Aram * Ban al'Seen * Wil al'Seen * Stepper * Marin al'Vere * Daise Congar * Alsbet Luhhan * Neysa Ayellin * Bode Cauthon * Eldrin Cauthon * Raen * Ila * Tell Lewin * Dain Bornhald * Jaret Byar * Haral Luhhan * Abell Cauthon * Tam al'Thor * Alanna * Jon Thane * Samel Crawe * Ihvon * Bran al'Vere * Gaul * Chiad * Loial * Eward Candwin * Paet al'Caar * Buel Dowtry * Jac al'Seen * Wit al'Seen * Flann Lewin * Jaim Torfinn * Hu Marwin * Elam Dowtry * Dav Ayellin * Ewin Finngar * Hari Coplin * Verin Mathwin * Darl Coplin * Bili Congar * Berin Thane * Athan Dearn * Kevrim al'Azar * Tomas * Swallow * Bain * Tuck Padwhin * Had (boy) * Adine Lewin * Tad Barran * Hu Barran * Cenn Buie * Farran * Jerinvar Barstere * Padan Fain Referenced * Rand * Mat * Tenobia * Deselle Aybara * Adora Aybara * Paetram Aybara * Deira Bashere as mother * Edelle Gaelin * Isam Groups * Women's Circle Places * Emond's Field Referenced * Saldaea * Two Rivers * Westwood * Watch Hill * Waterwood * Deven Ride * Blight * Manetheren * Tar Valon * Caemlyn * At least one edition has the wheel icon for this chapter.